


Peppermint Tea

by childoflightning



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Fan theories, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is Virgil's Light Side, Sander sides spoilers, Spoilers, Virgil is Logan's Dark Side, Virgil was Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoflightning/pseuds/childoflightning
Summary: Logan sighed softly and took a seat on the other side of the couch, giving Virgil some space. He reached a hand out, offering the steaming mug of peppermint tea.Virgil took it carefully, never taking his eyes off of Logan. When he had it a look of surprise passed across his eyes.“Peppermint,” Virgil muttered, eyes wide.“Your favorite,” came Logan’s response.Virgil brought the drink to his lips cautiously, taking a slow, shallow sip. His eyes closed for a minute in bliss and the tiny hints of a smile crossed his face even as he continued to cry.Logan swallowed his pride and voiced the words he knew he needed to say.“I’m sorry.”-Or Logan and Virgil have a much needed talk after the most recent episode."But what if he's lying?""I can assure you he's NOT. You're just para- expressing an unhealthy amount of concern.""I thought I would be able to protect you from them.""Uh, the Dark Sides?... Isn't that kind of unfair? Why should you be held to a different standard than any other Side?""Because I was one of them."





	Peppermint Tea

“Well I’m glad that’s over with,” Roman said with a satisfied smile as he reappeared in the mindscape right after Patton.

Patton and Logan just shared a look.

“I’ll talk to him,” Patton said and Logan replied with a nod.

“Uh, talk about what?” Roman asked, the other Side’s smile dropping into a frown.

“I’ll explain as we head to bed,” Patton told Roman. “Thomas isn’t the only one who needs some sleep.

Roman shrugged and nodded, and the two left in the direction of their bedrooms. Logan himself opted not to follow. He needed to have one more conversation before the day was over. A conversation that would probably be better with tea.

With that thought, Logan turned towards the kitchen to prepare said tea.

As he heated the water he searched through the cupboards, quickly locating the peppermint tea. Virgil’s favorite. Logan himself swayed more towards English breakfast or peach, but well, this conversation wasn’t really about him.

When the water was finished and two mugs were poured, he dropped the teabags in before making his way back to the main room.

He didn’t get past the threshold before Virgil appeared. His other Side quickly crumpled into the couch, losing all composure as heavy sobs wracked his body. This was worse than Logan had thought. Guilt flooded through him.

He approached the couch cautiously in an attempt not to frighten his other Side.

“Virgil?” he questioned softly.

His other Side scrambled to sit up and appear more dignified desperately scraping at his cheeks to hide his tears. It didn’t do much considering more and more tears just continued to fall from his eyes.

Logan sighed softly and took a seat on the other side of the couch, giving Virgil some space. He reached a hand out, offering the steaming mug of peppermint tea.

Virgil took it carefully, never taking his eyes off of Logan. When he had it a look of surprise passed across his eyes.

“Peppermint,” Virgil muttered, eyes wide.

“Your favorite,” came Logan’s response.

Virgil brought the drink to his lips cautiously, taking a slow, shallow sip. His eyes closed for a minute in bliss and the tiny hints of a smile crossed his face even as he continued to cry.

Logan swallowed his pride and voiced the words he knew he needed to say.

“I’m sorry.”

If Virgil wasn't surprised, he would be now.

“What?” he asked.

“Earlier,” Logan explained, “I uh, I almost said that you were being Paranoid. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh,” Virgil said quietly as he stared into the depths of his tea, “its okay.”

Logan knew that it wasn’t.

“No, it wasn’t okay,” Logan said firmly. “You’ve shown us time and time and again that you’re no longer Paranoia. You’re not my Dark Side anymore. You're one of us. It was a cruel reminder, and I’m sorry for that.”

Virgil just hunched further into himself at the comment. Logan frowned. He thought that this would make Virgil feel better. Apparently he had miscalculated completely. Virgil, if anything, just seemed much more sad. That had not been Logan’s intention at all.

“I told him,” Virgil admitted, “I told Thomas I was a Dark Side.”

It was Logan’s turn to be surprised.

“You did?”

Virgil nodded and took another sip of his tea.

“And?” Logan prompted.

Virgil burst into a fresh set of tears. Oh. Apparently not good then.

“He didn’t, he didn’t even say anything,” Virgil sobbed loudly, “He just- just gave me this horrified look and- and- he hates me Logan he hates me I know he does.”

Logan sighed deeply and opened his arms, Virgil falling into them without a conscious thought.  
Afterall, Logan is Logic, and Virgil, as his Dark Side, was the opposite. Illogical, Anxiety, Neurosis, Distress, and once even Paranoia.

“Thomas doesn’t hate you,” he tried to soothe to no avail. Virgil just sobbed louder.

“Don’t lie to me,” Virgil said, “You don’t know that.”

Logan sighed, “You’re right, I don’t know that. Thomas could very much hate you.”

The harsh words immediately cut into Virgil’s cries. His other Side stopped sobbing completely and even broke away from Logan’s embrace with a gasp, returning to the other side of the couch.

“Please, please don’t send me back,” Virgil whispered as heavy breaths shook his body.

“I’m not going to send you back,” Logan promised, “I don’t even think I could if I wanted to.”

The statement caused Virgil to pause and his erratic breathing to steady slightly. He brushed away the remaining drops of teats from his eyes. Logan pushed on.

“Virgil, you are right. I don’t know whether or not Thomas hates you. That’s only a question Thomas can answer. But I can say that something I do know for sure is that Thomas shouldn’t hate you.”

“What?” Virgil gasped.

“Virgil you have proved you have changed. You have shown all of us, me especially, that you are no longer Paranoia. You are Anxiety. And you help Thomas.”

“I hurt him too,” Virgil protested feebly.

“Yes,” Logan agreed, “but so have I, as have Patton and Roman. We have all hurt Thomas. But you do help him and you do what’s best for him. And because of that, Thomas shouldn’t hate you.”

“But, but the others. They try to help Thomas too. They’ve said so.”

Logan just shook his head.

“They might say so, but that’s not true,” Logan attempted to explain, “They might think or want us to think that they’re trying to help Thomas, but they aren’t. The only thing they do is help themselves.”

Virgil just looked at him.

“Virgil, would I lie? Could I even lie?”

Virgil faltered a bit but his answer was strong, “No, no you wouldn’t lie,” he insisted.

Logan just gave a firm nod.

“We’ll get through this,” Logan encouraged, “Even if Thomas hates you, you’re one of us now. That’s not going to change. I wouldn’t let it.”

And wasn’t that a strange concept. Viril was created as his opposite, as Logan’s Darkness. There was even debate that the purpose of the Light Sides was to beat, defeat, and destroy the Dark Sides. Roman, Patton, and Logan had talked about it before. But the truth of the matter, none of them really knew. Now of them knew how or what they were supposed to do with their Dark Sides. But, Logan had chosen to accept his. And Virgil had chosen to accept his Light Side as well. Personally, Logan thought it made them both stronger.

Logan peered over at Virgil. The Side still appeared very much upset, but Logan couldn’t do much more to aid that. The good news- Logan did believe at least part of what he said had gotten through to Virgil. Or so he hoped.

“Let’s go to bed,” Logan said gently, “We all need the sleep.”

Virgil nodded minutely and sniffled slightly. Logan reached a hand out to take Virgil’s now empty mug and the Side handed it over gratefully before standing. He turned around, walking in the direction of his bedroom. Logan stood and grabbed his own mug, planning to take both to the kitchen. He had almost exited the room when the call came.

“Hey Logan?”

Logan turned swiftly to face Virgil from across the room. He could make out the hint of a smile on the others face.

“Thanks,” Virgil said, soft voice barely reaching across the room.

Logan just nodded in return.

“Anytime,” he offered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Banged this out after watching the latest episode. I have so many thoughts and feels about this episode, and feel free to hit me up if you want to talk about it. Please let me know what you think, and always be polite.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://thechildoflightning.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ~childoflightning


End file.
